Rules: Mary-Sue version
by Red-Horror
Summary: Contains the song "Rules" by Jaymee Dee. Mary-Sues need to realize some things. A special person intends to set things straight...


**A/N: Yeah, I got the idea after I listened to the song "Rules" by Jaymee Dee & I realized that it applies greatly to Mary-Sues, with few words switched around. Whoop-de-doo, here it is. Bear with me at the beginning, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. HP is for the Queen JKR. The song "Rules" is Jaymee Dee's.**

* * *

"I love you, Selene Andrea Beatrice Marie Lucia Black," Harry said to the totally beautiful blond-haired, blue-eyed Slytherin.

Selene Andrea Beatrice Marie Belle (her last middle name changed because the author & a friend had a fall-out) Black opened her mouth to respond, but suddenly a brown-haired girl walked up and tapped her shoulder.

Selene Andrea Beatrice Marie Lucia (they're BFFs again) Black turned and snapped, "What?! Can't you see we're having a moment?!"

The girl just shook head.

"Well?! Leave! Now!" She turned back to Harry, who had a loving expression on his face.

The girl stared at her, wide-eyed, as if she couldn't believe she just did that. Then she opened her mouth and started to sing:

_"You say you know love, but you are just reflecting words you hear."_

Selene Black spun back around, looking at her in horror. She didn't have the nicest voice, or the prettiest face, but _something _had made Harry's loving gaze waver.

_"No flaws in your veins to give you any sense of death or fear."_

Selene Black felt shocked. _What did she know?_

_"It's just not right, it's just another calculation,_  
_And when the story's done, you're just another old sensation."_

Selene snorted. No one would _ever _forget her.

_"This blood keeps me alive, but what is it that runs through you?"_

"Well, I'm half-" She started, but was cut off.

_"perfection and plotlines, dictating everything you do."_

The girl turned to Harry, who looked confused.  
_"You tell me that you hear me and all your memories are real,"_

He started to nod, but the girl shook her head and held up a bottle labeled _Amortentia. _It was almost empty.  
_"But how do you know you don't just feel what you've been told to feel?"_

"Don't listen to her, Harry, don't you remember? We loved each other before we came to Hogwarts! We were neighbors! I lived at Number Five Privet Drive!" Selene cried. The brown-haired girl turned back to Selene.

_"You run around the rules, _  
_ You run around the rules,_  
_You run around the rules,_  
_Round and round, Mary-Sue, you run around the rules._

Selene started to cry sparkling tears.

_"There's water in your eyes and I know I'm the reason that it's there,_  
_But still I don't feel bad because I know it's your fault that your a spare."_

She fixed her eyes on Harry again.  
_"And just behind your eyes are switches that can turn back on,_  
_To clear away today 'til all these memories are gone."_

And as she stared intently into those emerald green eyes, something clicked back into place in his mind. This wasn't him. None of this was the real Hogwarts, with the uniform chucked out the window, teachers letting students disregard rules without retaliation.

And with that realization, Selene Black fell down on her knees, begging for him to listen, and at the same time, started to grow weaker. The girl turned back to her.

_"You run around the rules,_  
_You run around the rules,_  
_You run around the rules,_  
_Round and round, Mary-Sue, you run around the rules."_

"I can change, I promise!" Selene cried, crumpling on the ground. The girl shook her head, and finally spoke, "There is no second chances, when what's done is done. Authors everywhere realize that." Her voice held power, with such finality that Selene gave a weak flinch. And the girl spoke the last part of the song:

_"You run around the rules,_  
_You run around the rules,_  
_You run around the rules,  
__You run around the rules,_  
_Round and round, Mary-Sue, you run around the rules."_

"No... This is my... story..." Selene trailed off as she faded away.

And then she was gone.

The girl took a step closer to Harry, smiling.

"Who are you?" He asked. "What's your name?"

She giggled. "My name is Canon," She held out an arm, which he took. "Now come on, let's go help you find Ginny."

* * *

**Another disclaimer: I don't own Canon, no one can, only the TRUE authors can control her. But they still don't own her. Wanted to tell you at the end, so I didn't spoil the suprise.**

* * *

**Hehehe, that was funny, I enjoyed that. I'm having someone make a video of this, called on here a clouisjohnr, that will be on Youtube or Tumblr. Also, no offense to anyone with the first or middle names of:**

**Selene**

**Andrea**

**Beatrice**

**Marie**

**Lucia**

**or**

**Belle**

**I just put what ever names that popped into my head. Also, I used the last name Black because of Sirius, and how Mary-Sue-ish that seems for Sirius to have a daughter, even if it was a one-night-stand kind of thing (no offense to anyone who writes those kind of stories, but it's a word of advice, especially if she & Harry fall in love) So no offense to anyone.**

**On that note, thanks to all who are following me on Tumblr!**


End file.
